Arkham High
by kittykiss1514
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the batman villain's kids turned out as teens, well now ya don't ahahahaha! Tune in to see all of theese waky teens and more. LOLOLOLOL
1. Character Description

Arkham High Character Description

Bailey Jones (killer croc and baby dolls's daughter)

- short, curly, blonde hair

- aqua blue eyes

- carries rag doll everywhere she goes (named mr. Happy)

- fav drink: apple juice (a duh)

- fav color: purple

- 16 years old

- fav food: PB and J sandwiches

- fair skin

- always wears a big bow in her hair

- a shy, cute, and childish girl

-? BFF: Pricilla, Drake, Andrew

Jake Naiper (Joker and Harley Quinn's son)

- green hair with blonde highlights

- reddish hazel eyes

- very pale skin

- class clown, pranker,and a fun loving guy

- fav color: green and purple

- fav drink: coke

- fav food: PIAZZA POWER AHAHA

- 17 years old

- always wears red lipstick (LIKE FATHER LIKE SON LOL)

- attempts to have the last laugh for everything

-? BFF: Drake, Andrew, Pricilla

Oak Isly (poison ivy's daughter)

- auburn / red hair

- bright green eyes

- green skin (I kno what ya thinkin "that's weird kitty"...WELL DEAL WHITH IT...lol)

- plant loving, flirty, and a smart girl

- fav color: red and green

- fav drink: tomatoe juice (duh she a vegan)

- fav food: fruits and veggies (duh she a vegan)

- 16 years old

- always wears green and red

- always caring about plants (duh she's poison ivy's kid)

-? BFF: Bailey, Jake, Drake, and Andrew

Drake Dent (two face's son)

- dark brown hair

- dark dark blue eyes

- dark skin (ya seein da pattern, if ya don't let meh give ya a hint: DARK)

- a charming, rebeless, TOUGH GUY GRRRR

- fav color: red, black, and other dark colors

- fav food: spaghetti and meat balls

- fav drink: milk (MAKES CHA BONES STRONG LOL)

- 17 years old

- wears dark colors and ACTS LIKA TOUGH GUY GRRRR

- always the total opposite of his twin - ? BFF: Andrew, Jake, Pricilla, Bailey, and HIMSELF LOL

Andrew Dent (two face's son)

- light blonde hair

- light blue eyes

- light skin (ya seein da pattern if ya don't here's a hint: LIGHT)

- a kind, shy, and caring guy

- fav color: white, blue, and other light colors.

- fav food: ice cream

- fav drink: mountain dew

- 17 years old

- wears light colors and acts kind to others

- always the total opposite of his twin brother

- ? BFF: everyone

Lola Jansens (Ace's clone)

- black hair with white highlights

- one eye blue, other eye green

- pale skin

- childish, gothic, and abnormal

- fav color: white, black, and blue

- fav food: rice

- fav drink: water

- 16 years old

- wears tight white and black dress all the time

- can move objects with mind, alter reality, and has psychic abilities

- ? BFF: no best friends just friends


	2. First day of High School

**ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 1**

Bailey's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of a screaming person, and knew I was out of Dreamworld and back in Arkhem. I miss dreamworld, it's a happy place were ya don't wake up to screaming people in 5:00 o'clock in da mor- wait is today Monday?

FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL FOR MEEEE YAAAY !

I am sooooo excited, because all of my friends are in my class! Plus the hairy guards are there too so they make sure that we don't hurt someone while we are there.

I'm putting on my purple dress, white leggings, and flipping big purple bow right on top of meh head. I found the hairy guard at my door waiting for me with hand cuffs. He puts the cuffs on my wrists, then leads me to the elevator. I look up at my guard and then I see his name tag. It said Bob so I'm guessing his name is Bob. We hopped in da elevator then he said snickering "What floor will be?" he sounded like a door man.

"Two please." I said with a childish voice, then he cracked up laughing. Its like Jake came in here and threw a laughing gas bomb at him. Then we finally got to the second floor.

"There you go." he said in a mocking voice.

"Thanks Bob the builder." I laughed out. He just glared at me, then unlocked my hand cuffs. I ran out screaming , "IM FREE, IM FREE!"

After that I got my breakfast then walked over to the table with all my friends were at.

"You wouldn't believe what I did!" I said over everyone's voice.

Drake gasped then said "You met Barnie, didn't you." He said in a sarcastic voice.

"No, I called my guard Bob the Builder." I said glaring at Drake.

Jake started to laugh like crazy. About everyone was staring at him, but his dad (The-Joker) was clapping, laughing, and screaming, as I quote: " THAT'S MA BOY AHAHA !"

After seven seconds of silence everything went back to normal.

"Sooooo," Oak said after the silence was broken. "you excited for the first day of high school, cuz I know I am." She said with her face full of glee.

"Big deal," Drake said while rolling his eyes. " it's just another day of lousy school, it's not special. If you wanna see something special, your looking at it." Then he pointed to himself.

"Well its special because we're teens now." Andrew said so that passionately Oaky over here, she got lost in his eyes. Just then he banged his fist on the table. It made me jump.

"And I don't give a dang if you think other wise!" he said with rage, but then he saw Oak get lost in his eyes his face went straight and he blushed. She giggled then his face got red as a tomato.

The hairy guards came with hand cuffs, and cuffed us up.

We were on the bus. Me and Jake were singing kid songs over here, Drake was flirting with this girl over there, and Andrew was chatting with Oak somewhere else.

Finally we were here, and well...

I HATED THIS SCHOOL ALREADY.


	3. Kicked out of class

**ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 2**

"Well we're here." Jake finally said after ten seconds of just staring at the god dang place.

"This is not a school, this is a prison." I said after Jake. It had concrete walls small windows, it reminded me of Arkhem.

We walked in the 'prison' and there was weirdos after weirdos, AND THEY WERE STARING AT US. Maybe because of the big hairy men behind us, but still it's not nice to stare.

"Exsuce me " Oak said politely.

He just glared at her.

"We all know where to go, so you can go."

He nodded then left.

"How did you?" Drake asked.

"It's not how I do it, it's how I forgive my self for doing it." Isly said poetically, this time it was Andrew that got lost in her eyes. He finally snapped out of it when Oaky snapped her fingers in his face. " Hey, hey Andrew you there."

"Wha, oh yea I'm here." he said out of breath.

We went to our lockers, and me and Jake are locker neighbors I guess.

"Here." Jake said. He handed me a piece of paper that was folded in two.

"What is this fo-"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG GOES THE BELL

We went to our classes, I stuck with Jake because there was no one else I knew. Jake was in my home room and all of my classes. I finally read the note it said:

IF YOU REALY HATE THIS SCHOOL YA WANNA DITCH SECOND PERIOD, MR. MAZE DOESN'T TAKE COUNT ANYWAY

YES OR NO

I circled YES then handed the note back to Jake, then he looked at me and smiled. This class is boring, all they are talking about is our parents, and we already know all of that. The class is called crime and punishment, but I don't know why they were talking about our parents. Oh god Jake just stood up.

"Ya know what teach" Jake said with a know it all attitude.

"What is it Jake."

"I think we should talk about your parents for a change." Jake said to him.

The teacher gasped and said "You are a child of one of these criminals?"

"Yes I am, ya know who." he said proud, he must of been very positive.

"Jake I wouldn't te-" I said worried what everyone would do, but he cut me off.

"Well I'm the Joker's son." he said with such a smile, I thought his face would break. Everyone in the room gasped, the teacher hid behind his desk.

"GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM NOW !" he screamed in fear.

"ALONG WITH YOU OTHER ARKHEM FREAKS!"

I was shocked that he called us freaks, cuz that was really hurtful.

"Your no different than us!" I screamed at the teacher with rage and anger.

We walked out of the class room, the hairy guards weren't there (thank god). "So now what do we do, wait where's Drake?" Oak asked. Right then we looked over our shoulders and he was flirting with some girl. (plus that one is a different one than on the bus.)


	4. The movie the love

**ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 3**

So now we are kicked out of history class, so we're just gonna go in the go to the movies.

I sort of got butterflies when Jake sat down by me. So then Oaky then came up with a abnormal conversation.

"I hade a dream last night," Oak whispered to us.

"I was having tea with a Venus fly trap." she finally said after five minuets of waiting.

"Yeah I'm gonna get some pop corn." Drake said.

"Can I come with?" Andrew asked.

"No your gonna miss the movie Andrew." Oak said to Andrew.

The movie finally came on, but was a little boring. It was a horror film, but every time someone got killed or hurt Jake would crack up laughing. I love his sense of humor, wait did I say that I 'loved' something about him.

"This is a dumb movie." Jake said.

"Yeah it sort of is." I replied. I looked back at the the sceen, but in the corner of my eye I saw his eyes were locked on mine.

"Umm" I said when I looked back, then he snapped out of it.

"This is boring, you wanna go." he asked me when it got to the middle of the movie.

"Oh ok," I replied to him with a nervous voice. "hey you guys is it ok if we leave." I asked Oak and Andrew.

"Yeah it's ok." they both said at the same time, but it make Oak giggle and Andrew blush.

Ya know whats weird, Andrew blushes a lot. I thought girls were the ones to blush, I swear to god if he starts to giggle I will call him gay.

So me and Jake left, as we were walking down the side walk Jake mimicked the screams in the movie, like children mimicking gun shots in a action movie. Ok I love his sense of humor.

"So what does dolly want to do?" he asked calling me by my mothers gang name.

"You sound like Drake when you call me that."

"He he yeah I do." he said evily. Then he started to tickle me. (I hate it when he tickles me)

"DOLLY DOLLY DOLLY DOLLY!" he yelled while tickling me.

"Stop it, stop it !" I said while laughing my head off.

I had my curly hair all in my face.

" There." he said while tucking my hair behind my ear, his face was so close to mine our noses were almost touching. Then he leaned towards me and I met him half way, then we kissed. It was magical, sparks went out all through out my body. I finally pulled back, I had a streak of pink across my face, and so did he. We both were out of breath.

"Wow" he said out of breath. His green hair looked like it was electrocuted.

"I didn't know that you were a good kisser, he he." I said awkwardly.

"I didn't either." he finally replied.


	5. Drake's new girl friend

**ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 4**

So I just had my first kiss and it was magical.

"We should be getting back" I said to Jake.

"Yeah we should, it's almost five." he said looking at his watch.

" FIVE?!" I screamed throwing my arms in the air.

"Shhh quiet down." he said in a hushed voice while putting his finger on my lips.

Then he pointed at the subway then the costume shop.

"We can get some disguises then go down to the subway to get home." he said to me in a distinguished voice.

"So let's go then." I told him in enthusiasm.

We went to the costume shop, Jake got a green coat, black male wig, and a black fedora. I got a purple coat and a brown wig. For fifteen minuets we were just trying on costumes we knew we wouldn't buy, but we left because the shopkeeper chased us off. We went to the subway and hopped on the subway train.

"So um about that kiss." he finally said after three minuets of the rocky subway train.

"What about that kiss." I said getting on my tippy toes and our noses were almost touching. I had a ear to ear smile on my face, and what he had on his face was a pearly white grin.

"Well are we official?" he asked me, pulling me close.

"Officially what?"

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"

"Why not." I told him full of glee, I kissed his cheek then his face got redder than a tomato.

We are finally back In Arkham they made a punishment of not having lunch tomorrow.

Jake and the gang came to my cell. Andrew and Oak was holding hands the hole time, and Drake came in with some girl (not sure who). We were all sitting on my bed then drake finally introduced us to the "babe".

"Hey did I introduce you to meh babe?" Drake asked us with his arm around her.

"No who is she?" Jake asked, very confused.

"I'm Lola" she said smiling at Jake and Andrew. Me and Oak growled at her.

"Geez you guys lighten up." he said with his arm still around her. But I saw something out of the corner of my eye, something was floating in the air. Then it dropped.

" Lola has a talent," he said in a enthusiastic voice.

"Well don't leave us hangin what is it?" Jake asked while he had his arm around me.

"I can control things with my mind." she said with a smile on her face.

"Oh you can, well then do it." I said in sarcastic voice.

" Fine then suit yourself." she said then her eyes went white, right after that my lamp, chair, jewelry box, AND I STARTED TO FLOAT. Then Drake whispered something in her ear and every thing was put down.

"Sorry I got out of hand," she said with a frown.


	6. The history of Lola

**ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 5**

So Drake's new girlfriend can lift stuff with her mind, cool.

" Are you going to tell them my backstory? " Lola said with a frown.

" Yes I want them to know more." he said to her, I'm not sure if we were aloud to hear that.

" fine." she said rolling her eyes. Well someone is sassy.

" Do you know who Ace is? he asked us. We all said no.

" Well Ace was one of the five children to be taken from their homes, to be used for weapons. She had incredibal powers to manipulate people's minds. Project Cadmus was the one to take her. She was freed by The Joker, but she escaped. Her powers enabled her to alter reality, like make real dragons, give people powers, and other stuff. But when her powers advanced, she started to die. Well she has been altering reality so much if she died it would make a psychic backlash big enough to wipe out all of the globe. But batman helped her to change back what she done and let her die peacefully. When Ace died Cadmus took some of her blood and interred it into Lola's blood stream. Then she had Ace's powers." he explained.

We were shocked, she can alter reality?

After he explained it all, Lola started to cry.

"I'm a monster!" she cried out-loud.

"You are not a monster." he said. But after that he was thrown against the wall. He cried out in pain. Then the guards came in. They put Lola in a straight jacket and were taking out Lola right then.

" No!" he screamed as they were taking her out.

" DRAKE! " she screamed as if they were killing her, then they were took her out. Drake just laid there, then screamed with rage and banged on the door. All of us rushed to him, then he collapsed on the floor.

" We will get out of this asylum." he said full of anger, rage, and sorrow.


	7. Begging for Lola

**ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 6**

Well we are gonna bust out of Arkham. All of us are coming, ALL of us. Drake is worried sick about Lola, I'm still helping Oak out with her romance with Andrew. This is strange times I'm in.

"Can we please get Lola out please, I beg of you." Drake pleaded to Jake and Andrew.

"No, she is too dangerous." Jake told him sternly.

"But-" then Jake cut him off.

"No she's not coming." Andrew said.

"C'mon hun why not, she could be helpful." she said to Andrew getting realy close to him and tracing circles on his chest.

"Fine she can come." Andrew said rolling his eyes.

" THANK YOU!" Drake screamed while getting on his knees.

"Ok, ok don't ball all over me." Andrew said while getting Drake to stop kissing his feet. Then he did the most nicest thing a brother could do to a another bother: kick him in the face.

" Owwwww!" Drake screamed at him kicking him in the shin.

" Why I outa-" Andrew said then Oak pulled him back.

" No bad Andrew, bad." she scolded him, like he was a dog. Then he fake pouted making her laugh.

"SO WHEN ARE WE BUSTING OUT OF THIS NUT HOUSE?!" I screamed. Then Jake put his hand on my shoulder.

"Soon, soon we will bust out of this nut house, soon." he said, instantly making us crack up laughing.

"So I already came up with a plan." Andrew said with his arms around Drake and Jake.

"Hey Andrew, GET THE HECK OFF OF ME!" Jake said flinging Andrew across the room. Jake can be so strong, sometimes.

"Geez J what's going on in that teenie lil Brian of yours?" Drake asked, but Jake didn't answer. I wonder what's going on in that teenie lil brain in there too.

"Hello earth to Jake, you there Jake?" Drake said while waving his hand in Jakes face. But he was looking at me, his eyes were locked on mine. Then I walked towards him.

"Jake you there?" I asked him while batting my eyes.

"Wha, oh yeah hehe." he said blushing, then Andrew giggled.

"Gay" I said under my breath, shaking my head.

"What was that-"

"NOTHING!" I screamed to Andrew. Then we all laughed.


	8. A plan of busting out

**ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 7**

Now Andrew Got plan about how we gonna get out of Arkham. Oh great, mom dad ready the funnural.

"So here's the plan: 1. Lola will use her psychic powers to carry one of Oak's exploding plants though the vents to the security room. 2. When it's there it'll explode and the security guards will be, well DEAD. 3. Jake and Bailey will go through out Arkham and laughing gas bomb the whole place. 4. Then my lil flower Oaky will come with the van to let us all in."Andrew explained.

"What about me, what do I do?" Drake asked.

"Um, live through it all." Andrew said while giving him a thumb up. Then Drake rolled his eyes.

"Then how will we get Lola out?" I asked, sounding really dumb.

"Drake will do it, won't you?" he asked with a humongous grin. Did I just say humongous?

"Of course, she's my girlfriend not yours." Drake said to him. Then Andrew just rolled his eyes. LOL HE ACTS LIKE A GOD DANG GIRL!

Drake got Lola out we done that escape plan it worked, but now it's the middle of the god dang night and there are muggers rocking our van, I have a mischievous idea. Agin with my vocabulary. So I was wearing a tight purple nightgown and it was sleeveless, short, and a huge white bow on it. Then I got out of the van.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked all five of the guys out there.

"Admireing the view!" one of the men said while the others whistled, laughed, or made kissy noises.

"Realy you all are so immature." I said as I rolled my eyes, then one took my hand a pulled me close and tried to kiss me! (not apart of my plan)

"C'mon sweetie give me a kiss," he said pressing my body against his.

" JAY JAY!" I screamed in fear, then Jake came out. He was wearing a green t-shirt and purple pajama pants. He had one of his laughing gass bomb in his hand.

"Well what do we have here?" Jake said while snickering.

I ran up to him and hugged him. Then one of the guys pulled out a gun. (still not apart of my plan)

"You better give her back clown!" the man said as he pointed his gun at him. Then Jake gave me a gas mask, and I putted it on.

"CLOWN HAHAHA! You shouldn't of said that." he said laughing then he threw the laughing gas bomb at them.

They cracked up laughing it wasn't until five minuets til they stopped, but one crawled towards us. I took Jake's gun then shot him, then me and Jake hugged for a while.

"What the heck were you thinking?" he asked me.

"I thought I could get them to stop."

"By committing suicide?"

"I wasn't thinking right then."

"I'll say"

"I'm sorry ok."

"Why are you saying sorry to me?" he asked me in a confused voice. Then I got on my tippy toes and kissed him.

"I'm sorry for waking you up at 2:00 in the morning." I told him, but he just smiled.

"Apology accepted." he told me with a smile then he kissed my forehead.


	9. Busting out

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 8

WE JUST BUSTED OUT OF ARKHAM !

"Ugh I didn't get any sleep last night," Oak said while grabbing a energy drink from the mini fridge, then tossed one to me.

"those hooligans were out there all night, then I heard a gun shot." she explained. Another weird thing is we will sound intelligent for almost ten seconds then say or do something stupid. How is this true? I shrugged at her.

"Hey sweetie," Andrew said to Oak while kissing her cheek. Wait did I say intelligent back then. GOD DANGIT!

"did you guys sleep last night?" he asked us.

"Nope." we both said.

"I heard all kinds of stuff last night, laughing, gunshots, and screaming." then his eyes narrowed at me.

"The screaming sounded like it was from a girl." he said to me, thank god Jake woke up.

"Good morning to you three," Jake said to us while digging through the mini fridge.

"Did you go out there last night?" Andrew asked me very sternly.

"Why would she," Jake said to him patting him on the back, hard.

"Yeah why would I?" I said nervously.

"Hmmmm, well then ok." he said to us.

"Hey we are all having a girls night party, is that ok with you guys?" Oak asked Andrew, batting her eyes at him.

"Who is all?" he asked in a suspicious voice

"Well ya know me, Bailey...,and Lola hehe."

"What!? You know Lola can't take that much excitement." Andrew screamed.

"Me and Bailey will help her out." Oak said putting her hands on his shoulders, attempting to calm him down.

"fine" he said, he was breathing heavy. Lola woke up.

"Who said my name?" she asked, her little voice wasn't foggy like it would be in the morning and her eyes were widened not squinted because of the light.

"Me, you, and Bailey are having a girls night out." Oak said with her face full of glee.

"Oh ok." she said wiping her eyes. Lola has the most softest voice. Drake just got up.

"CAN YOU ALL BE A LITTLE POLITE AND LET ME GET MY BEAUT- hey beautiful." Drake said as he kissed Lola's cheek.

"Ya know what we need," I said over everyones voice. Then Drake gasped.

"We need to meet Barnie." he said in a sarcastic voise. Ugh has this happened before.

"No we need to find a house."

"Hmmm Bailey is onto something, my mom and dad would always just have a abandoned warehouse." Jake said with his arm around me.

"That's what we should do." Oak said curled into Andrew's arms.

"Do what?" Andrew asked looking down at Oak.

"Find a warehouse to live in." Oak answered while patting his head.

"THEN LETS GO!" Jake screamed as stomped on the gas pedal, and made us run across the road. I thought I was going hurl.

We finally got to a warehouse, it was really big. It could fit 15 people. So me and Jake walk in, it's nice and roomy. Until some girl jumps out and put her razor sharp nail against my throat. She had blonde hair and a black outfit, and a duh she has razor nails.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked me, still choking me. Then Jake puts at gun against her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you sweetheart." he said with a smile.


	10. NEW CHARICTERS!

THEESE CHARACTERS Come

Jace Naiper (Joker and Harley Quinn's Daughter)

-blonde hair red highlights

-blue eyes

-very pale skin

-childish, fun, and tomboyish

-fav color: black and red

-fav food: CUPCAKES CUPCAKES CUPCAKES

-fav drink: uhhhhhhhhh...fruit punch?

-12 years old

-always wears red and black striped shirt with black shorts and black overalls

-gets tired of her brother being so protective.

-BFF: Cally and Blaze

Callie Kyle (Catwoman and Batman's daughter)

-blonde hair

-blue eyes

-tan skin

-flirty, sassy, and tough

-fav color: black

-fav food: tuna

-fav drink: milk

-17 years old

-always wears black

-realy sharp nails

-BFF: Jace and Blaze

Brad Dorrance (bane's son)

-brown hair

-green eyes

-tan skin

-strong, loose tempered, and outgoing

-fav color: green

-fav food: steak

-fav drink: sweet tea

-18 years old

-always wears grey with a hat like bane's

-really really strong

-BFF: Greg Lyyns

Greg Lyyns (firefly's son)

-blonde hair

-yellow eyes

-tannish skin

-acrobatic, strong, evil minded

-fav color: yellow

-fav food: honey

-fav drink: orange juice

-18 years old

-always wears yellow

-likes to fire, well fire

-BFF: Brad

Blaze Flameheart

-auburn hair with bright red streaks

-dark brown eyes

-tan skin

-gothic, fiery temper, hates cold

-fav color: red (ah duh)

-fav food: spicy chili (HOTHOTHOTHOT)

-fav drink: red gateraid

-17 years old

-always wears black and red corset

-likes to play with fire

-BFF: Callie


	11. The Brawl

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 9

Well we found a warehouse, Jake has put a gun against someone's head. It's a normal day for me. Ok now the hulk just came out of no where. Still normal.

"Put the gun down clown." huge guy said. Ya know I thought was gonna say hulk smash.

"He doesn't have to," I said with my hand on my hip.

"Oh really" he said charging full speed at me..then I blocked him. He ran face first into the wall, I couldn't help to laugh.

"Ahahaha really you call that a attack HA!" I screamed to taunt him.

"why I outa-" he said then turned back to see his lil girlfriend being beatin to a pulp...yes orange juice.

"Ha you call that an attack!" the girl screamed while scratching his face with those razor sharp nails, then Jake cried out in pain.

"JAKE NO!" I screamed as he fell down to the ground. I ran over to him and I had him in my arms, crying my eyes out.

"Move out of the way and let me finish him!" she screamed then I stood up and grabbed her arm.

"If you hurt him you won't see day ever agin." I said to her, twisting her arm.

"Bailey?" a guy said with shaggy blonde hair and a yellow shirt on. I let go of her arm and walked over to him.

"Greg is that you?" I asked because I was very confused. Then he smiled.

"MY OLD ARKHAM BUDDY!" he screamed in excitement. Then I turned around.

"Jake," I said emotionally running to him, then Greg walked over to the girl.

"Callie what did you do?" he asked her with his eyes narrowed at her.

"They came here, and I thought they were attacking."she replied while being helped up by the hulk... HULK SMASH!

"So you nearly kill them?"Greg asked throwing his arms in the air.

"well I wouldn't say kill," the buff guy said. Then Jake finally laughed.

"The brat has some-cough-sharp nails hahaha!" Jake said to Greg.

"Shut up clown!" Callie said very sharp.

"Make me!" Jake snapped at her. Then the hulk just put his hand on Callie's shoulder.

"Brad just let me fight this clown!" she said while trying to unclench Brad's hand from her shoulder. Jake is lying down on the ground bleeding, cuz when you know Jake for a long time one of the things you learn is that he is a fast bleeder.

"Jake you there?" I asked with tears in my eyes. All he done was laughed.

"AHAHA HAHAHA HELP ME!" Jake screamed while everyone was starring at them.

"Jake"I cried.

We took Jake to Dr. Hugo Strange to help him, he stopped the bleeding but he was still hurt pretty bad. Ugh I shouldn't of suggested to find a house.


	12. Forbiddin Love

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 10

I've been crying over Jake's body for a hour now, he is really hurt. I wish he was better.

"Bailey?" Jake asked coughing through each voel.

"Jake, your awake." I said in relief.

"Hehe-cough-that rhymed, where am I?"

"You are in Dr. Hugo Strange's office, you got hurt pretty bad back there."

"Hehe did I win the fight?"

"You allways win to me." I said bending over to kiss his forehead.

"Did you call my parents?"

"Yeah they said they would be here in a little while, and they are bringing Jace with them."

"Oh goodie I get to show my lil sis that I'm beatin up and almost killed!" he said in rage and anger.

"Calm down, your pulse is getting too high."

"Alright, alright I'll calmith downith." he said speaking like he was in medieval times, that made me smile and giggle.

"You always know how to make me smile."

"Yeah-cough-I do, don't I." he said as I kissed his cheek. Then his parents came in.

"My baby!" his mom Harley said, gasping behind her was his sister Jace.

"My god Jake, what happened?" his dad the joker asked.

"I got beatin pretty bad, I'm fine." Jake answered. Then Harley came and hugged him really really tight. She is known for her hugs in Gotham.

"Mom your huggin a lil tight!" he said loudly then his mom got off of him.

"Who the firetruck done this you?" his dad said throwing his noodle arms in the air.

"It was this girl named Callie." I explained to his father.

"Callie, as in Calleen?" he asked me.

"Yea, do you know her?" I asked.

"Callie was a old friend of ours, she was catwoman's daughter. As any good thief she would begin to murder, she was a good assassin so I took her in. She would do my dirty work for me, but as she got older she got worse. It was one night she kidnaped Jace, she wanted a price for her. After we got Jace back Harley kicked her out, she was like a daughter to us. We still miss her." he explained.

"She said she would come back, and she did." Harley said holding Jake's hand, crying. Hugo walked in.

"The test results came in he'll be fine, don't worry." Hugo said with his hand on Harley's shoulder.

"Is it our fault that he is like this?" Harley asked.

"No, he was wanting some freedom out of arkham." Joker answered.

"Hey mom can me and Bailey have some time alone?" Jake asked.

"Oh, ok." she answered while backing out of the room.

"You too dad." he said with a grin.

"Ok ok I'll go have fun, not too much fun." he snapped at him.

"That was weird." I said to him.

"Yeah,"

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm fine."

"Where does it hurt?" I asked him very concerned.

"My head is throbbing." he answered with a smile. Then I kissed his head.

"Anywhere else?" I asked with a big smile.

"My lips feel swollen." he said with a grin. Then we kissed, but his parents came in.

"Jake what are you doing!?" his mom screamed.

"MOM?!" Jake screamed in rage.

" ?!" I screamed in confusion.

"What are you doing?" his dad asked his eyes were widened.

"Nothing!" we both said.


	13. Kicked Out

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 11

Jake is in the hospital, we kissed, and his parents found out we were dating.

"Mom why are you in here?" he asked her very loudly.

"I was worrying about you." she answered softly.

"Well I was ok, ya know what I was better than ok I was great!" he yelled. But his mom was flabbergasted.

"Jake what were you doing?" his father asked sternly.

"Well I was KISSING my GIRLFRIEND." he said in rage.

"What?!" his father said, he must of been angry.

"Yes Bailey is my girlfriend. And I don't care what you think!" he yelled at them.

"You, your not allowed to set foot in our house agin!" his father screamed at him.

"I don't even want to!" he replied in rage.

"I can't believe you!" his mother screamed with her eyes full of tears.

"I can't either!" his father screamed in anger.

"JUST GET OUT!" Jake screamed. His mom ran out crying and his dad ran after her without even saying good-bye. Jake had some tears in his eyes, but he sucked it up.

"Jake, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok" I said, but right then Dr. Hugo walked in.

"Mr. Napier your being checked out." the doctor said.

"Oh, ok by who?" Jake asked.

"Your friends Oak and the others." he replied as Jake got in his wheel chair.

"Ok we'll be right out." Jake replied holding my hand as I pushed him out.

Oak gasped he she saw him, I don't think she imagined he looked this bad.

"My god, Jake what happened?" Drake asked walking up to him.

"I sort of got in a fight, it's fine." Jake replied.

"It's not fine, its not at all!" Oak exclaimed.

"Calm down Oak he's a little weak from the fight, but he'll be fine." I explained. She just crossed her arms, well someones sassy. Jake had a frown on his face, it's not natural for him to have a frown.

"Whats wrong Jake?" Lola asked, I can't believe she was concerned.

"Its nothing," he replied.

"You can tell us." Lola said, hmm she can be nice. What?

"My parents kicked me out." he answered with a frown.

"Why would they, your awesome?!" Drake said.

"They were mad because I was dating Bailey." he replied, holding my hand with a smile. He can be a happy or sad clown sometimes.

"That's so sad Jake," Oak said with a tear in her eye.

",we'll help you out don't worry." Oak said to Jake rubbing his back. Then we all hugged. Yes we are that sappy.

"Thanks you guys." Jake said after a group hug.

"Oh Greg called, he said we could stay at his place until Jake got better. He said it was a apology to us." Andrew said with his arms around Oak.

"That's really nice of Greg." I said.

"Yeah we better go then." Andrew said and everyone followed.


	14. Feeling Guilty

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 12

Jake got out of the hospital, he got kicked out for dating me, is it all my fault?

"What's wrong?" Lola asked while we were getting out of he van.

"I just feel like this is all my fault, is it?" I asked her with a guilty look on my face.

"No it's not your fault, is it my fault that Justin Biter (I had to make up a name so I don't get sued) and Selena Gogo (see) broke up? No it's not." she said that and made me laugh.

"I just feel like its my fault." I said feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault, don't worry. Now can you take care of Jake, he is in his bedroom.

"Oh ok." I said to her while heading to Jakes room.

"Hey Jake." I said to Jake with a smile.

"Hey-cough-what's up?"

"Jake"

"Yes"

"Is it my fault that you are kicked out, is it my fault that your like thi-" then he cut me off of my sentence.

"Why do you think it's your fault, so what if I got hurt?"

"So what, SO WHAT! You almost got killed!" I yelled at him, I regret doing that.

"Your right." was all he said.

"Jake I'm sorry."

"it's fine-"

"no its my bad." I said as he put his finger against my lips.

"Shhhhh you talk too much." he said as he removed his finger from my lips and leaned towards me and kissed me.

"That's a good way to tell me shut up."I said to him blushing.

"I wasn't a way to tell you shut up." he said to me smiling. I rolled my eyes while he busted out laughing.

"How you laugh that much? I asked with my head cocked to the side.

"Well, it madders who you grow up with." he said laughing. Then I pulled him close to me and kissed him, he immediately stopped laughing.

"Yep it works." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Haha, very funny." he said sarcastically.

"I guess that's why you were laughing."

"I guess that too." he said chuckling.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Yeah what?"

"Could you pick up my suit from the dry cleaning?" he asked buried in a weird smile.

"Ok, why the dry cleaning?" I asked sarcastically.

"Blood is hard you get out of clothes." he said laughing, Jake's laughing is contagious. So I laughed along. I kissed him good-bye and left.


	15. A Little Reunion

ARKHAM HIGH PAGE 13

Jay is wanting me to get his dry cleaning, what?

I was humming down main street to the dry cleaners. People were staring. It's not nice stare, gosh. I finally got to the dry cleaners.

"I'm here for an order," I said as I cleared my throat.

"Who are you picking up the order for- wait are you B-Bailey J-Jones?" the man at the counter said full of fear. Then hid behind his desk and dialed the phone.

"H-hello police? Yes there is a criminal in my shop." he said into the phone, stuttering over every word.

"No I'm not here to hurt anyone, I swear." I pleaded.

"I am." a sly female voice said, I turned around and it was the hulk a his little kitty cat. HULK MEOW!' AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA! Ugh I'm spending too much time with Jake. His humor is contagious.

"What are you doing here?!" I snapped at them.

"Ruining the citizens of Gotham city's lives." Ben said with his bulky hand rapped around his gun. HULK SHOOT!

"Well I'm out, peace!" I said backing away with Jake's suit in my hands, and giving a peace sign to them.

"Oh no you ain't!"Callie screamed pointing her gun at me. "I had a chance to get rid of you before ,but didn't take it so I'm taking it now!"

"Hey, hey I'm not wanting to start anything up." I said. And right then I heard a voice.

"POLICE, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" a police officer yelled while others putted their guns up. Do they even know what gun control is?

"Come on!" I screamed in frustration, while stomping my foot on the floor. Then I heard laughter, the laughter I just dread.

"Hiya Dollie," Harley said jumping out of the shadows with Joker cackling behind her. Everyone fled the building ectcept Joker, Harley, Callie, Ben, and me. Even the cops fled, thinking we would just kill each other.

"Oh Dollie it's been to long." Joker said walking twords me, clasping his hands together. Then just stared at Callie and then looks back at me with a fake smile.

"Only two days." I replied.

"How's Jake, homeless I'm guessing." he said laughing his head off.

"No we found nice home." I replied crossing my arms. Acting like a baby.

"Oh really" he said chuckling.

"Umm yeah, course we did." Then I heard laughter, laughter I just adore and love.

"Hey sweetheart, what's shakin'?" Jake asked putting his arm around me smiling. How did he not have any crutches, any casts, any- oh what's the use, he doesn't have that cuz he's ok. I hope. "Did you get my suit?"

"Here" I said tossing him his clothes. "Sorry it took long, there was a bump in the road." I pointed at everyone.

"Dad." Jake said with a plain voice.

"Son" he replied in the same tone.

"How's Arkham, cuz I know you've been there since I was gone." Jake said chuckling. His dad just glared at him, his mom was just gathering money from the register. Is money all that woman cares about?


	16. Some Death In The Family

ARKHAM HIGH PAGE 14 CHAPTER 2

"This is awkward." I said looking around the room.

"SMOKE BOMB!" Jake yelled while throwing a smoke bomb and we ran out. I think his dad was gonna cuss us out. After we got out and ran down the street some he kissed me deeply. "Now what do we do?"

"I dunno, find a place to live?"

"Ok I bet the whole gang's already left."

"Yeah, it's getting late, you wanna stay at a motel?"

"Sure babe." he said chuckling and I laughed.

We got to a motel, we got to stay there for free. They were afraid of Jake. I collapsed on the bed when we got to our room.

"I'm so tired!" I yelled in the pillow, but he must of just heard some muffles.

"Come on, get up let me pull back the covers so you wont be cold tonight." he said tugging on the covers. Eventually I got up, he pulled back the covers for me to lay in the bed, tucked me in, and kissed my head. He walked over to a chair and tried to fall asleep in that. Like that's gonna happen.

"Why you tryin to fall asleep in that?" I asked.

"So you can have the bed to yourself."

"You can lay in the bed if ya want."

"Ok, thanks." he said walking towards the bed and layed down in it. I was shivering in the bed, freezing my god dang butt off.

"Cold?" he asked, I just nodded then he just huddled against me. "Well you are freezing I'll tell you that," he said with a chuckle as he piled most of the covers on me. "thank you" I said with the covers on top of me and drifted off to sleep.

It was late, I woke up to Jake shaking me like a leaf on a tree.

"Bailey! Bailey! Look at the news!" he yelled with a fearful look on his face, that made me worried. What was scaring him?

"News reporters astonished, as we find Waylen Jones' body dead, or as the man we used to know as Killer Croc." the news lady on the tv said. Tears started to form in my eyes and I just let them out. "The only trace to the killer of this man, is a smile carved into the wall." After she said that Jake's jaw dropped, my eyes full of tears turned into rage. "Breaking news another muder has happend and it is his wife Mary Dhul, known as Gotham city's baby doll." Fresh tears came out when that happened, I was crying more than I could imagine.

"Shhhh, it's gonna be ok." Jake said with me curled up in his arms.

"Everything left me, just in a blink of a eye." I said with a lump in my throat, pity flashed through Jake's eyes; that made me cry even more.


	17. Visiting Gorden

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 2 PAGE 15

I'm crying my eyes out now, I can't believe Joker killed my parents. Does he think I'll leave Jake because his dad killed my parents? Course not!

"Shh shh shh, it's gonna be ok. I promise." Jake said stroking my hair as I'm curled up in a ball in his arms. I'm a nervous reck.

"I'm scared, it's like the whole world turned on me."

"Don't worry I'm still here for you. We'll get revenge I promise."

"But he is your own father."

"A father that killed the parents of the girl I love." he said as he kissed my forehead.

"But what if he's in Arkham, we cant visit him ya know."

"There is only one person that would know, Batman." he said getting up to grab his jacket and fadora, I got up with him. "Let's go pay old Gordon a visit." he said throwing me my jacket.

We went to the police office, we knew Gordon would be the only one there. So Jake and I stormed into his office, but was there was a girl there. She gasped when she saw us, ha Jake's probably gonna kill her.

"Oh my god" the girl said when Jake walked into the room, she had auburn hair fair skin, AND JAKE THOUGHT SHE WAS PRETTY!

"Hiya sweetheart you seen old Comish Gordon around?" Jake asked with a evil grin.

"N-no sir." she answered, that made Jake laugh lika maniac.

"Come on I know your lying." he exclaimed while banging both of his fists on the table, that made me jump. "Whats ya name sweetheart?" he asked with that evil grin glued on his face, his eyes got fiery, I got scared.

"B-Barbra Gorden." she answered and then Jake pulled out his gun.

"Well Barb you just made my list." he said pointing his gun at her.

"No sweetie, you don't wanna waste your ammo on that." I said getting really close to him, and he cupped my face in my hand.

"Aw you're right Dolly, she's not worth it." he said kissing me on my cheek, that made me giggle. "Barb honey I'd leave, you don't wanna see your dad get hurt." he said chuckling. "C-mon" he said motioning me to Gordon's office.

"A moment for the maiden Mr. Commissioner." I said as I slammed the door of the office open. "Miss me?" I said laughing. Then Jake walked in.

"Now, now Baby dolly calm down, you know I need to when you're fired up around me." Jake purred, with his arm around my waist. "So commissioner can we 'borrow' your bat signal, just for one time?" he said with a smile.

"Please I need to track my parents killer." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that because you're a criminal!" Gorden exclaimed.

"Why you son of a-" I screamed then the batfart jumped in. "You again!?"


	18. The New House

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 2 PAGE 16

"Well well the big bad bat is here to ruin my fun." Jake said snickering. "Dol-lie!" he said in sing-song. Then I ran up to the bat and knocked him out. "That's one way to get skin a bat, did I say skin I mean knock out. AHAHA!" Jake laughed out.

"Come on honey let's take the bat." I said swinging a pair of hand cuffs with my finger and tossed them to him. "C-mon, ahhh!" I screamed when brat girl jumped out.

"Out of the way brat girl we got a bat to take!" Jake screamed with a angry look on his face. "Stall em' Doll face, I'll um get the car!" he exclaimed running out.

"Real brave guy ya got there dolly." batgirl teased.

"Shut up!" I snapped as I swung my fist at her. Then she tried to kick me, but I caught her leg. "Ha ha!" I taunted her. Then I heard the car horn.

"C-mon doll face let split!" Jake yelled. I looked out the window and blew him a kiss, he caught it, and I jumped out the window then landed in the convertible's leather seat. He kissed my cheek and I giggled as usual.

"What took you so long?" I asked when we got to a empty warehouse.

"Sorry, the bird boy tied me up."

"Oh, ok sorry JJ."

"Hmm, JJ I like it." he said with a grin then yanked my arm as he pulled me inside the warehouse. It was decorated with toys and other stuff.

"What is this place?" I asked spinning in circles.

"An old toy factory, I thought you'd like it." he said then I leaped into his arms kissed him a bunch. "I can tell you like it." he said chuckling. Then he carried me to the bedroom. The bed was huge and full of toys. I gasped.

"I-I love it so much." I said hugging him tightly.

"It's just a early birthday present." he said smiling.

"You remembered?!" I asked full of glee.

"Yep you're turning seven-teen next week."

"Yeah and you're turning eight-teen in three weeks."

"I know I can't wait!" he said full of glee, we both laughed at that. Then he sat me on the bed. "What time is it?" he asked looking at the place his watch usually is.

"Twelve I think."

"Well I'm tired." he said loosening up his tie.

"Me too JJ, me too." I said as he walked into the bathroom. I changed into the pajamas he had there for me, it was a purple nightgown that came to my knees, that had lace, and spaghetti straps. He walked out of the bathroom with a t shirt a pajama pants, his jaw dropped when he saw me.

"Wow" he said scratching his head and walking twords me.

"You like?" I asked giving him a spin.

"Do I like it, I love it." he said as he sat on the bed.

"Where did you get it?"

"Victorian Secret, he-he."

"Really JJ, really?" I asked as I layed in the bed.

"Oh I got a surprize for you, close your eyes." he said happily, I closed my eyes he put something in my hands and told me to open. And it was Mr. Happy my rag doll.

"Mr. Happy, it's you!" I said hugging the doll. "Where'd you find him?"

"In your room, I thought you'd like to have him." he said as I curled up next to him. "Good night baby doll."


	19. WE ARE BEING ROBBED

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 2 PAGE 17

"Good morning beautiful." Jake said as groaned tiredly.

"Hey, ugh what time is it." I asked rubbing my tired eyes.

"Nine A.M, you got to sleep in so get up." he said trying to push me off the bed, but I rolled closer to him. "Do you hear that?"he asked.

"ALL THEY HAVE ARE TOYS HERE!" A voice screamed from downstairs, and right then a stuffed animal flew threw the door post.

"Calm down Callie we'll find the money in a minute." a male voice from downstairs said. Callie? She's here? What?

"Oh no its Callie that's here." I said tugging on Jake's arm.

"Hide in the bathroom, ok." he said but right then I heard a gun click.

"Hiding won't get you anywhere clown." Callie voice appeared out of no where and her gun was up the Jake's head.

"Ah the memories the gun has," Jake said as he kicked the gun out of Callie's hand.

"You take the girl, I'll take in the clown." she said to the hulk, ya know I don't even know that guy's name. I ran down stairs, but the hulk followed me. HULK FOLLOW!

"Hiya Hulky." I said while jumping on to the coach. "Hows ya day goin?"

"Oh you know the usua- hey!" he screamed as he charged after me, I dodged it.

"uh oh did Hulky make a mess up?" I asked teasing with hand on my hip. He took it like I was flirting with him. Hulk has a crush...on me!

"Oh really? Well I didn't mess up finding you down here." he said pulling me into his arms, I slapped him and kicked him across you room. "Why you little-" he said full of rage as blew him a kiss and ran up stairs.

"JJ NO!" I yelled in fear as he took his laughing gas flower and almost sprayed her, but I jumped in front of it, I rembered that Jake immuned me to the gas a long time ago so it didn't hurt me. She was amazed that I jumped in front of her.

"Wha-what, di-did you just save my l-life." she said stuttering over every word.

"Um I think." I replied.

"I'm gonna go" Jake said awkwardly as he walked out of the room.

"wouldn't you be immune to that?" I asked Callie

"It goes away after a while."

"Oh ok."

"How come you don't have a trademark look?" she asked pointing at my outfit.

"No, why?"

"You need to have a trademark look if you're gonna be a successful villain. Like the Joker and his purple suit or Poison Ivy and her one pice outfit. See." she explained.

"I had one when I was five, but I grew out of it."

"don't worry Callie is here to help with all of your fashion problems."


	20. A new outfit

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 2 PAGE 18

Me and Callie went to a old friend of hers, she is going to make me a outfit. Jake didn't trust Callie so he came with. I tryed on the outfit, it was a purple one pice outfit, with lace, a big bow on the front, strapless, and it covered my legs and feet. They got me a purple choker neckless and purple gloves. Well I walked out for Jake to see.

"Wow" he said as I walked out.

"I see you like it." I said as I gave him a spin to see my whole outfit.

"I love it" he said pulling me and kissing me.

"Aw that's so sweet." said the girl that made me my outfit. Sweet, really? We are Gotham's most psychopathic teens, plus Jake is the son of the most feared man in Gotham. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself, my name is Blaze." the girl said as the hulk walked out, he smiled at me. "Ben what are you doing here?" she asked. Oh so his name is Ben, that now makes so much sense.

"Just wanting to see the girl's outfit." he replied with a grin. Jake growled at him, but I pulled him by the collar of his shirt so he won't hurt anyone. "Well she does look pretty, hmmm maybe more than pretty." Ben said that made Jake really angry.

"Ok that's it!" Jake said storming towards Ben then punched him.

"Jake!?" I screamed in confused rage.

"Shh it's done now." he said as he put his finger on my lips. I wanted to slap him so bad, ugh he is turning into his dad, and he's treating me like Harley. I glared at him.

"Jake he was just complementing my outfit." I said, I knew he was saying I looked hot, but I'm trying to calm Jake down.

"Alright, alright sorry Ben." he apologized, I knew he didn't mean it. Callie walked out.

"Ben what happened?" Callie asked.

"Yeah what did happen Ben?" he asked sarcastically.

"I-I tripped." he said with fear, that made Jake laugh.

"C-mon doll face lets go home." Jake said with his arm around me.

We got to the house and it was like ten o'clock, so I wanted to go to bed.

"I'm gonna go to bed, ok." I said stretching.

"Ok, I'll be down stairs if you need me." he said hopping down the stairs. I put on my pjs and lay awake in bed, I can't sleep knowing my parent's killer is still out there. I finally fall to sleep, but I have a nightmare of Joker killing me. I wake up screaming and digging my nails into Jakes back.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

"Yeah sorry bout your back and-"

"Hey don't sweat it."

"Ok, you're wanting me to tell you my nightmare. Aren't you?"

"Yep" he said with a smirk.

"It was Joker, he was trying to kill me. After he did he gave you scars and...you got hurt, really bad." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Sh Sh Sh it's gonna be ok." he said with me curled up in his arms. "Go back to sleep, I'll be here. I promise."


	21. The Letter

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 2 PAGE 19

"I'm scared." I whispered in the middle of the dark alley then I felt Jake's hands on my shoulders. I look back to see his smile.

"Don't worry darling, I'm still here." he said with a smile, it's been five days looking for the killer. "You're freezing, here." he said as he took off his jacket and put it on me. We were waiting for batman to show up, but I guess he isn't coming. Typical super hero, only caring for their city.

"What if he doesn't show up?" I asked very concerned.

"We will come I promise." he said as the batfart showed up.

"I'm assuming you're wanting the information about Joker?" The batman said.

"Yes we are so where is it?" Jake snapped then batbrain tossed the two notes.

"One is from Joker, the other are the Arkham files." He said then flew away. Dang he is a bat. DADADADADADADA BATBRAIN! Jake started to read the letter from Joker aloud. Oh boy this will be funny.

"Dear son, if you are reading this I'm probably dead...to you ahahaha. As you think I killed poor lil dollies' parents, well I didn't! Love your dear papa Joker. P.S say hi to Dollie." he read then crumbled it up and threw it in rage. I picked up and starred at it a little bit. He was hugging his knees and was sitting against a wall.

"C-mon there has to be a hidden message." I said as I started to fold the note. "Aha there we go!" I said while showing him it.

"It says to meet him in crime alley on Friday, eleven o'clock. Bring none but Dollie."

"Mhm I was right, ha ha ha ha ha!" I taunted.

"C-mon lets go home." he said pulling me close with on arm, to help me warm up.

"Do you want your jacket back?"

"Nah you can wear it til we get home." he said as we walked down the alley. On our way home a mugger jumped out, tried to grab me, Jake sprayed him with laughing gas, and we walked home. We were both really tired so we went to bed.

"Do you know how the old mayor died?" Jake asked as we laid in the bed

"No"

"The big C"

"Cancer"

"No the C on the coke-cola sign." he chuckled I laughed with him. "And you know how this new mayor will die?" he asked evilly.

"No how?"

"In laughter HA HA HA!" he laughed out.

"Wait isn't Friday tomorrow?"

"Yep, goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight JJ." I said as he kissed my forehead and drifted off to sleep.


	22. Happy B-day Bailey!

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 2 PAGE 20

"DOL-LIE!" Jake yelled in singsong. I just groaned tiredly. "COME ON YOU SLEEPY HEAD WAKE UP!" he yelled as he picked me up Frankenstein style and carried me downstairs and dropped me on the coach. "Happy Birthday!" he screamed giving me jazz hands, then handed me a present.

"Aw you didn't have to get me anything, this warehouse is enough." I said tiredly.

"No open it!" he yelled so I did, and it was a diamond neckless. I gasped, he blushed, and then I leaped into his arms, repeatedly kissing him and saying thank you through each kiss. It was a diamond neckless, and it's beautiful.

"I see you like it." he said smiling. I smiled back then kissed him more.

"No, I love it." I said, hugging his neck.

"Callie, Ben, Blaze, Greg, and the gang are coming over for your B-Day, ok?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier" I said sounding really cheery. He put my neckless on my neck then handed me another present.

"Ooh another, the neckless was amzing, but another?"

"Just open it!" he said with excitement.

"Ok, ok" I said as I opened it, it was a sparkly, tight, purple dress. He told me to try it on so I did, when I walked out his jaw dropped.

"Woah, you look...amazing." he said as he pulled me into his arms.

"Thanks" I said while blushing then he kissed me passionately.

"You're going to look beautiful tonight."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." he said nuzzling my nose, of course I giggled.

It was five o'clock already so guests have arrived. Callie was wearing a long black dress that came to her ankles, Oaky was wearing a short green dress with red trimming and flowers in her hair, and Lola was wearing a black and white dress. Jake was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Now before you is the birthday girl, making her grand appearance in her designer dress and diamond neckless, that I got her of course. Here she is... BAILEY!" Jake said backing away from the stairs as I walked down, the guys were amazed; their jaws dropped. The girls smiled and clapped.

"The introduction wasn't necessary Jake." I said, he just shrugged.

"Is that real diamonds?" Callie asked with a smile.

"Yes, and no you can't have it. JJ got it for me." I said to her. Ben was eying me, I crossed my arms because I know his eyes dip too low.

"Don't you look like a doll, doll face." Ben said with a grin, Jake pulled me close to him and growled at him. "I was just complementing" he sneered.

"Hey did you forget about is?" Oak said pointing at the gang.

"Of course not!" I squealed running twoards them I hugged the girls.

"Ehm, hello they ain't the only ones here." Drake said with a smile as I gave them a hug, then they walked over to Jake with a smile then they fake restled. We rolled our eyes at them then started to talk, introduced all of them to Callie and Ben, then we headed off to go to my B-day dinner.


	23. The B-Day Suprize

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 2 PAGE 21

"Hey you guys sorry we are late." Blaze said as she walked in with a red skirt and a black tank top with a red coat over it. Greg was walking behind her.

"It's ok, hey you guys this is Blaze and Greg." I said pointing at them. "Where are we going for my birthday?" I asked, all Jake done was grinned.

"You'll see" was all Jake said then he took my arm and led me to the convertible. "This way ma'am" he said opening the door for me to get in.

"Such a gentleman" I said teasing as I stepped into th car.

"Stick with me, and you'll see I'm not." he chuckled as we drove out everyone was following our car, so I'm assuming that we are going to my birthday surprize.

"Oh you'll love it!" he yelled over the wind.

"I hope, so what is it." I said scooting twords him, our nooses were almost touching.

"Did anyone ever tell you not to bribe people?" he asked chuckling.

"Not sure if I remember."

"It's better if you don't." he said, dodging a car.

"And did anyone teach you how to drive?" I teased.

"Well my da-"

"Exept your dad."

"Well my mo-"

"Or you mom."

"no" he said fakly ashamed. We laughed til we got to the big T in the back of the city.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Gonna see a lil birdie." he said evily I just smiled.

"Ooh this will be fun!" I yelled as Jake gave me my things.

"Why don't you put this on, so you don't get your dress messed up." he said tossing me my clothes and pulled the hood over the car. "You can change in the car."

"Kay" I said walking into the car, and then changed into my clothes. I walked out and grabbed my weapons out of the car. "Now I'm ready." I said full of glee.

"Oh no you aren't, Callie got you a cargo belt." he said as he hooked the belt on my waist then came up and kissed me. "It's for keeping weapons in." he said, sliding a gun in one of the compartments, and with his arm around my waist.

"Cool, I like it." I said as he slid on his trench coat and put some weapons in it.

"C-mon everyone!" Oak squealed in happiness. She was wearing a two pice outfit that has green leaves on it and it showed her stomach, she looked like a tropical princess or savage. "This will be fun!"

"Yeah and I already got a plan." Andrew said, we all sighed. He rolled his eyes and went on about his plan. "First we'll need my lil flower and Ben to go to the garden and put some mutant plants and lure two or more people."

"Will kissing be allowed?" Oak asked with a grin. He just glared at her then nodded.

"Callie you and Lola will go to the training room with me and Drake, I'll tell you what to do when we get there." Andrew explained with Oak curled up beside him.

"What if I can't controll my powers around Calleen?" she asked while Drake was zipping up her outfit. It was a black and white one piece that showed her bare legs, and covered her arms. It was spilt half and half, one side white and the other black.

"Wait how do you know my name?" she snapped.

"I read your mind." she said smiling.

"Any who... Dollie you go to the back of the building with everyone else." he said to us, I just nodded. Then he gave us all ear pieces, Jake had to help me put on mine.

"This is for when you need back up." Jake explained, I just nodded.


	24. Love and Death Don't Mix Well

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 2 PAGE 22

Jake's Point of View

"C-mon doll face lets go surprise Bird boy." I said pulling her close, I think I saw her blush. I kissed her cheek, her lil face got even redder.

"I gotta go, I'll be back in ten minutes. Phone me if you need me." I told her.

"Ok, but I always need you." she answered with a pouty face.

"Hey don't pout, I hate it when my baby doll's sad. I'll be back in ten minuets. Ok." she just sighed. I could tell she didn't want me to leave.

"Ok" she said rolling her eyes then told me bye and I left. It was eleven o'clock, I was at crime alley. I heard my dad's cackling from a mile away. Harley wasn't with him, I thought that wasn't normal, because mom usually follows dad like the lost puppy she is, and everyone knows that...I mean everyone.

"Hiya Jake, miss me?" my dad said laughing.

"Where's the info." I replied, sounding courageous if I don't say so myself. My father just frowned, something must be wrong.

"You were always a lil spoil sport weren't you?" he said with a frown. "ROKO!" he screamed with a grin, then one of my father's goons snatched me. I was kicking and screaming my lungs out. The last sound I heard was my father's laughter...then every thing went dark. I was dead.

Bailey's Point of view.

It's been longer than ten minuets, where is he?

"Where's Jake!?" I yelled as I was beating the crap out of beast boy.

"I don't know try to call him!" Greg yelled as Raven threw some glowing stuff at him.

"Hey b boy time out!" I yelled he just shrugged, I called Jake. Nothing, but static, then his dad answered. "Joker" I said angry.

"Aw is someone angry? Well I have a riddle for ya, who's dead with a smile?" Joker asked while laughing. "Your lil Jakey AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA! B-bye!" he said laughing. I froze, tears came out, but I wasn't wailing. Beast boy charged at me without turning in to an animal, I punched him as hard as I could.

"Beast Boy!" Raven wailed, Blaze and Greg smiled at each other and charged at her, they knocked her out. I fell onto my knees in horror, crying aloud, wailing as loud as I could. H-he was d-dead, it can't be. It couldn't, but it is, but it can't. I just l-loved him.

"J-Jake he-he's gone." I said with tears in my eyes, Blaze and Greg ran to me.

"It's gonna be ok, I promise I'm here for you." Blaze said, that's what Jake said when my parents died. I will avenge him.


	25. A Nice Pretty Smile

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 2 PAGE 23

Jake's Point of View

Thank god I'm not dead, it's just that 'Roko' guy knocked me out.

"Get me out of here!" I yelled then I heard laughter, my dad's laughter.

"Hmm so much determination." my dad said while Roko came with a little cart behind him, it had knives, saws, needles. A surgeon's dream supplies. I was tied up in a chair, scared out of my own mind.

"What do we do boss?" Roko asked, like he didn't know the answer, heaven knows I don't want to know the answer. My dad just smiled and came at me with a knife.

"Sh it's only a lil prick." he said with evil in his eyes, then he took his knife and cut two big curves in to sides of my mouth. "Oops, I lied." he laughed. It was like he cut a smile in my face, why would he do this to his own son? Then he took the needle and stitched the 'smiley scars' up. "All done son!" he said chuckling, he put a mirror in front of my face so I could look it. It was horrible. Roko untied me and I fell to the ground, then I heard my mother gasp.

"P-puddin?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Harley!?" my father yelled as my mom ran and hugged me.

"How could you do this?" she asked looking up at him.

"He just, I just, it's just. I'll be in my room." dad said walking away. Mom was cradling me in her arms crying. I was scared that when she left me alone my dad would come.

"I need to go" she said walking away then my father walked in with a grin.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?" I asked full of fear.

"You're not aloud to set foot in this house Jakey." he said with a grin while pulling me by the collar and then threw me out the back door.

I was walking home, I almost got mugged, but they mistaked me of my father and walked away. I shouldn't even call him my father, I am just gonna call him Joker. I got home, I hung up my coat, and walked upstairs to my room. I walked in and saw Bailey crying on the bed. I got in the bed and rapped my arms around her, she turned around and looked into my eyes, I had a smile on my face and kissed her forehead.

"Y-you're alive?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm even more alive to know you're alright." I said with a smile, but she ran her fingers over my scars. I looked away and that smile got up walked away.

"Who done this?"

"It's nothing don't worry, I promise it's nothing."

"Y-your dad did this, didn't he?" she asked, jumping to conclusions aren't we?

"Yes" I said ashamed. "I'm ok I promise."

"No, you're gonna go insane like he did. You'll loose your mind, you'll loose me." she said as tears started to form in her eyes, she was scared that she'll lose me.

"No the thought of you isn't in my mind..." my voice trailed off. "You're in my heart." she hugged me tightly, a tear came from my eye just by her knowing I loved her. A tear of joy.


	26. It's All Batman's Fault Isn't It?

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 2 PAGE 24

I woke up and heard screaming, I ran downstairs and there was a random guy down stairs laying down dead, Bailey was standing there shaking with a gun in her hand.

"What happened?" I asked throwing my arms in the air.

"I woke up early to make you some breakfast and there was some guy going through our stuff, he tried to come at me with a knife, and I shot him." she explained still shaking I looked at the guy and he was still breathing. I took the gun out of Bailey's hand, bent down, looked into the guys eyes with a stern look.

"Don't hurt my Baby Doll. Ever." I said to the guy then shot him between the eyes.

"Thanks Jake." she said scratching her head. "I'll clean up the blood and mess."

"No I will, at least since you were gonna make breakfast." said then kissed her cheek then grabbed the body and dragged it outside. "Ugh how much did this guy weigh?" I said to my self then threw the body in the dumpster. I walked in and heard her singing. It was beautiful.

"You and I, you and I we're like diamonds in the sky." she sang, I put my arm around her waist and she immediately stopped.

"No don't stop, I liked it." I said, she blushed a lot right then.

"Thanks hehe, well you wanna try some." she said holding up a spoon with some batter in it, it looked really good so I tried some.

"Mm that's really good sweetie, what is it?"

"Blue berry pancakes." she said smiling. Never had a pancake before.

"Well it seems berry good." I said kissing her cheek. Daw she giggled, dat's so cute.

"Thanks JJ," she said blushing. "I'll tell you when it's ready."

"K, I'll be in my office." I said pulling away and walked to my office. I could lightly hear her humming that song.

I walk in my office and close the door behind me. I see plans of clipping the bat's wings, it makes me smile. Then from the corner of my eye I see a picture of me and my father, I get angry and throw it across the room, it shatters into millions of shards of glass. I set down and hug my knees, am I going insane? Will I start to treat Bailey like dad treats mom? Will I lose my every thought about loving Bailey? No I won't, I'll never stop loving Bailey. Even if she...if sh-she stops loving me. No I shall not think of that. Every night I look at her in the bed, asleep, I wish I could be with her forever.

"It is all batman's fault, he done this to me, he was the one to make my dad Joker." I said to myself, thinking no one was listening.

"IT'S ALL BATMAN'S FAULT!" I yelled, jumping up, angry, and Bailey was standing at the door she had tears in her eyes.

"It is all batman's fault is it not?" she asked. "It's all batman's fault that your dad turned into Joker. It's all batman's fault your dad met Harley. It's all batman's fault that your dad got Harley pregnant with you. Is it all batman's fault that I met you?" she said with tears in her eyes, but her voice was dead serious. "If it is all batman's fault, he deserves a "thank you" from me." she said very serious, were the tears in her eyes turning into rage? I wonder why I yelled that on the top of my lungs.

"It's just, I don't want to become like my father." I said getting up.

"You're a lot like your father, your laugh, your eyes, but you have mercy in your eyes." she said cupping my face in her hand, I put my hand on top of hers. "Jake you have mercy for the ones you love, your father unlike you, has no mercy or love for any one, but himself." she said I looked away at the picture that I threw.

"He loves Jace, his only daughter, not me his only son?" I asked, she had pity in her eyes, and she nodded.

"She is younger than you, and I'm expecting he has a plan to use her when she grows up. C-mon breakfast is ready." she said witha smile.


	27. The Almost Dead and Breakfast

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 2 PAGE 25

There was a bunch of food on the table, I gasped.

"I see you've never seen this much food on one table." she teased with her hand on her hip. "Well are you just gonna look at it or eat."

"I'd like to eat please." I said she laughed and took a seat at the table I followed behind. She had a little food on her plate. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Um well, I haven't really well eaten since I thought you were dead." she replied scratching her head awkwardly.

"Well you look like a fish, all skin and bones." I teased and chuckled she laughed a bit. "Why won't you eat something?"

"Well I think my stomach shrunk?" she laughed out a bit, shrugging.

"Well there is plenty left overs for tomorrow, ya know." I said pointing a spoon at her.

"At least I am eating." she said pointing her fork at me.

"Hey that's not fair, you get a sharp object." I pouted we laughed and shared jokes through out breakfast. Then we sat on the couch (giant stuffed animal, remember this was a old toy warehouse?) and watched TV for bout' ten minuets. We watched Tom and Jerry, what's more funnier than a cat being beaten up by a mouse? But I saw a red dot appear on Bailey's head, I looked out the window and it was a guy with a clown mask and a gun. I tackled Bailey before the guy pulled the trigger.

"Wh-what was that?!" she asked out of breath, hyperventilating to be exact.

"One question that's important is that are you ok?" I asked getting up.

"Yeah I'm gonna lay down, I feel dizzy." she said wobbling. Then I picked her up frankenstein style and then carried her up stairs, she giggled like a Japanese school girl all the way up stairs.

"Put me down!" she laughed out.

"All right, all right." I said setting her down on the bed in our room.

"Thank you" she said lifting her head very high.

"No problem sweetheart." I said handing her rag doll, she hugged it really tight.

"Thanks JJ" she said cuddling with it. I walked to the other side of the bed a rapped my arms around her waist, she giggled as I kissed her neck and nipped at her ear.

"Jakey stop it!" she giggled, squirming around in my arms.

"Oh no I'm not letting you out of my grasp this time." I teased as she squirmed more and more, until she turned over and was on top of me.

"So about not letting me out of your grasp." she teased as she was on top of me, straddling me. I was getting awkward and a little...heated.

"Um Bailey?"

"Yeah JJ" she said tracing circles on my chest. Her eyes were like jewels, glittering, sparkling, and staring into mine. "Well what?"

"What are you-I mean what are we-I mean-" I spat out, but she putted her finger on my lips. Her eyes softened and got darker. She looked away and shut her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked running my fingers through her hair.

"I really like you Jake, but I'm not sure if you li-" she said, but I cut her off.

"Are you saying I'm not in love with you?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Course not! Wait did you say you l-loved me?"

"Of course I did."

"Did you mean it?" she asked as she laid on my side.

"Of course I did, I love you." I said cupping her face in my hand.

"I love you too." she said tears flowing into her eyes.


	28. Hothothothothoht

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 3 PAGE 26

Bailey and I are laying in the bed...and things got a little heated.

"Bailey, you okay?" I asked, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah I am just fine." she said looking into my eyes with a smile.

"Okay sweetheart." I said running my fingers through her hair.

"Um Jake?"

"Yeah what"

"I'm sorry, about all of that." she said awkwardly.

"No, you don't have to be sorry bout' that." I said with a smile, she looked at me with a puzzled look and cocked her head.

"You mean-" she said, but before she could say anything I pulled her close and kissed her. Her eyes fell closed and her fingers ran through my hair. Her head went back as I kissed her neck, then we kissed lip to lip again, and then...we started to make out. Our eyes shot open after thirty seconds of making out, we pulled away from each other out of breath. Wow that got pretty heated.

"Oh my god..." she said out of breath then her voice trailed off. "I'm sorry I just-"

"It was me, I started it and it got out of hand." I said awkwardly, both of our faces were red, and we were both out of breath. "Let's just forget about all of that." I said shaking my head.

"Well it was enjoyable" she said with a faint smile buried in the redness of her face.

"Yeah" I agreed, how could I not it was wonderful, what if it led to...oh my god. The phone rang, Bailey got up and checked the caller id, she froze up. I got up to see what was wrong. I put my hand on her shoulder, and look at her.

"It's your mom, Harley." was all she said, I took the phone and started to talk to my mother on the phone, she sounded like a nervous reck, did dad dump her again?

"Yello?" I said on the phone.

"Oh Jakey you're still alive, how's Bailey?" she asked concerned.

"She's fine why?"

"Puddin is rounding up men to kill you and Bailey." she said, I knew she was crying her eyes out, she had that lump in her throat like she usually does when she cries.

"What?!"

"I'd leave the place you're at tomorrow. Just for me to know you're safe."

"Ok mom"

"I have to go mistah J is lookin for me. Love you." she said in her normal voice.

"Love you too mom." I said then hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Bailey asked as I pulled her close by her waist, her big blue eyes showed the worried child in her.

"Pack your things, we're moving." I whispered in to her ear. I could tell she was bummed out cause of this, but all she done was nodded. "I promise we'll come back ok." I said calmly, I'll try to find a place that we both will love.

"Ok" she pouted.

"Hey don't pout, I hate it when my baby doll is sad. It makes me sad for you and angry with the thing that makes you sad." I said cupping her face in my hands, I saw a smile. She took my hands off of her face, the smile got larger. She leaned twords me and kissed my cheek. "You know you have the most warmest kisses." I said nuzzling her, she giggled a little bit.

"Thanks JJ, you always know how to make me smile." she said hugging me really tight, I barely wasn't able to breath.

"I know" I said patting her head.


	29. Out to Eat

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 3 PAGE 27

"So what do you wanna do Jakey?" Bailey asked setting on the bed swinging her legs back and forth. I smiled while adjusting my jacket buttons.

"We're going out tonight." I said applying this clay crap on my face. Its supposed to cover the 'smiley scars' so I look almost normal. She got up and walked towards me.

"Why are you covering the scars, I like them." she said running her fingers over my scars, I let out a slight smile.

"We're going to go to a public place, I don't wanna stand out."

"Fine, fancy or normal?"

"Sorta both" I said pulling her close.

"I'll pick out something to wear." she said walking to the closet.

It was five minuets later she came out wearing a purple skirt, a white shirt with purple lace, and white high heels. I was wearing a green shirt, purple vest, and blue jeans.

"Well I see it's not that fancy as I thought." she smirked.

"Do tell" I replied crossing my arms like a two year old.

"You're wearing blue jeans." she said smiling, I let out a slight chuckle. We hopped in the car and drove off. We finally got to the restaurant, she and I got out of the car, that was a thirty minuet drive just to go get dinner.

"What's this place?" she asked.

"Apple what ever it's called!" I said very cheery like a talk show host. We shared laughs and walked in.

"How many?" the waitress asked.

"Just two." I said holding up two fingers.

"Right this way." she said leading us to our table. We took a seat and she said a waiter will be with us in a moment.

"Cool restaurant JJ." Bailey said folding her napkin into different shapes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I dunno, just bored." she said folding it into a swan. "Look Jakey a swan." she said flapping the wings on the paper swan.

"That's pretty immature ya know"

"Ya I know" she replied. We shared laughs for a lil bit.

"May I take your order?" the waitor asked, it can't be, Drake?

"Drake is that you?" Bailey asked, she must of noticed too.

"Yeah" Drake shrugged.

"Why are you here, with a job?" I asked.

"Hehe I'm runnin out of cash, and ya can't go rob a bank whenever you're broke, that's just silly talk." he said chuckling, ya know what my favorite part about is that Drake even tho he's a lady's man he doesn't hit on Bailey, they're pretty close, sorta brother sister close. "So what do you guys want?" he asked getting out a notepad and pen. I looked on the menu.

"I'll get a salad." she said smiling.

"I'll get a seven ounce steak." I said to our 'waiter'.

"M Kay I'll be back I bout ten minuets with your food." he said then darted away.

Five minuets past we got our food and ate. It was delicious.

"Can I get a desert for you two?" Drake asked.

"Maybe an ice cream?" Bailey said.

"We'll split one." I said, Drake nodded and walked away. Drake came back five minuets later with the ice cream and some spoons.

"Thanks Drake" Bailey said then Drake walked away. I took one of the spoons, licked it, then stuck into the ice cream. "Really, and I'm supposed to eat that ya know." she teased, I let out a big cackle. Every one in the room stared, Bailey giggled a little bit. After five seconds every thing went back to normal.

"Sorry bout that I just thought that was funny." I said chuckling.

"You think every thing is funny." she teased, hmm someones learning the art of witty comebacks, HAHAHAHA!

"Yeah you're right,"

"But you put your spit in my food." she said motioning her hands at the food.

"Well you don't seem to mind when I kiss you." I teased.

"Well this is food, so this is different." she said.

"So you're ok with my-"

"Don't go there." she said putting a hand up for me to stop.

"C'mon let's go." I said getting up.

"KK JJ" she said getting up. We got in the car, drove home, and watched tv for a bit.


	30. Riddle Me This

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 3 PAGE 28

"What's better than Sponge-bob?" Bailey asked laughing.

"Of course I'm funnier." I said modestly, she rolled her eyes and we kept watching tv. Then this show came on, I had a big purple question mark on it and a green background. It can't be...Riddler?

"Riddle me this Gotham? How long will it take for me to blow this town to smithereens ,and will Bailey Jones, Jake Napier, Calleen Kyle, Ben Dorrance, Jace Quinnzel, and Jonny Crane please report to crime alley for me?" Riddler said, on the tv. I think Bailey was cursing under her breath.

"Cmon let's go." I said grabbing my hat and jacket.

"Why, why would we go to help riddler?" she asked angrily.

"Because we don't know what will happen if we don't. Why don't we put on our uniforms?" I said with a smile, she walked upstairs to put on her outfit, I waited five minuets for her to come out, then I changed into my uniform. She had our weapons and amo already out.

"Thank you for preparing us with this." I said bowing.

"Well its riddler, heaven knows what he has in store for us." she replied handing me a couple of the guns. She put some in the cargo belt as I put them in the pockets.

"Over the river and through the park to crime alley we go!" I cheered as we got in the car, wait...why is she driving? "How come you get to drive?" I asked when I got in the passenger seat, she cocked her head back and laughed. So this is what I'm like?

"I don't want to get in a car accident. Ok?" she said laughing.

"Ok fine." I said crossing my arms. We drove to crime alley, everyone was allready there, no one had a clue what was going on...oh joy.

"Hey Jake, did I introduce you to Jonny." she said hugging him.

"No who is he?" I snapped at her.

"Don't be so protective for me, be a good brother and let me date." she said with her head up high, I wanted to knock it off of her shoulders.

"Yeah let her date." that Jonny guy said getting behind Jace, rapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her neck. Jace giggled a lot, now I want to knock both of their heads off of their shoulders. I growled at him, then Bailey got behind me and rubbed my shoulders, that calmed me down.

"Shh you're getting tence." Bailey whispered in my ear rubbing my shoulders.

"You really think so?" I replied.

"You both sicken me." Calley said playing on her phone. Ben nodded sharpening his knife and wiping the blood off of it.

"Um is this everyone?" the guy in a orange suit, hat, and gloves, with little blue question marks on the suit, asked.

"Yep why do you want all of us weirdos here hmmm?" Jace said with her hands behind her back leaning forwards towards him.

"My father wanted to see you all, if that's alright?" he said smiling at Bailey. Another person's head I want to knock off their shoulders. "Come come my dad's waiting!" he exclaimed. We followed him and got to tower he was at.

"Welcome, welcome come in, come in! Make yourself at home!" riddler exclaimed, motioning us into the living room.

"Why did you want us here?" I asked.

"Oh getting to the point aren't we hmm?" he asked. "Well I heard that you all are good at locating people, so can you help me please?" riddler asked while clasping his hands together, Callie and Ben nodded, Jace and Jonny said yes (Jace's voice was loudest), and me and my baby doll said yup. Riddler jumped up and down with joy then handed us some tickets.

"These are your flight tickets, first stop is Vegas, and just to make sure you go there my son is going with you!" Riddler exclaimed.


	31. Vagas, Awwwesome!

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 3 PAGE 29

"Woohoo we're going to Vegas!" Jace exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Yay we're going to Vegas with my best friends." I said with my teeth clenched into a fake smile, and my hands in fists. I do not and I say do not want to go to Vegas with a homicidal clown, the hulk, the fear freak, a kitty cat, and a box of riddles. I'm ok with going to Vegas with dolly, but not them. Nighty night Gotham, guess who's committing suicide when we get to Vegas? This guy!

We got on the plane, I was complaining about almost everything. Is there anything worse than setting across from a baby on a airplane? Like seriously god gave babies nostrils for a reason, you can cover their mouth and they can still breathe you know. Any-who we got off the plane an it was bout ten thirty p.m. and the lights were awesome. How old do you have to be to gamble again. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

"Wow just look at the lights." Bailey said amazed.

"I forgot to give you all these." he said handing us some cards. "These will be your fake IDs, you will use theese if you need 'extra' cash." he said with a smile. Then we went our hotel.

We went the casino and Ben and Callie ran to the slot machines, while Jace and Jonny went to the black jack game. Me and Bailey were told to go have some fun cuz the show don't start till twelve, and it was elven o'clock. So we played some dice, some Black Jack, and won five hundred dollars! We were rich for the night, too cool!

It's twelve already we sat down and watched the show, it was a-maz-ing! Birds flying everywhere, people getting cut in half without a mark afterwards, and last but not least the really hot chick that would help the magician. Without realizing that magician was Max! After the show they send Bailey to talk to him, I was hiding in the closet in the room.

When she walked in he looked up from his desk and smiled a devious grin, that I did not like one bit, not at all.

"Who do we have here hmmm?" he said getting up, dusting off his vest.

"Oh I just wanted a autograph." she said with a really seducing smile.

"Well then where." he said getting close to her. She pulled out a poster that had the word pain drawn in blood on it, he stared at her curiously. I creeped out of the closet soundlessly, thank god he didn't notice, I stopped behind him and put a gun agianst his head, his eyes widened.

"Ah the memories this gun has, huh Bailey?" I said with a smile.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Max asked weakly. Then all of the sudden the hulk, riddle junior, and Jonny boy came out. Hulk was wearing solid black pants, a grey t shirt, and a mask like bane's, riddles was wearing that one suit, and Jonny was wearing a outfit like scarecrow's. Then at the moment Jace and Callie jumped through one of the vents at landed on their feet.

"Ok I don't want any trouble ok hehe." Max said backing away nervously.


	32. The Wizard of Vagas

ARKHAM HIGH CHAPTER 3 PAGE 30

"Wow the big and bad magic man is scared of a couple of umm... Arkham rejects?" Jace said with a smile. "That's sad."

"No it's not! ARKHAM IS FOR MANIACS!" Max exclaimed.

"Pssst! If you say that you're just flattering her." I whispered loudly to Max were the other people in the room could hear.

"Just contacted Ozwald, he bringing the jet to take us back to Gotham." Riddle Jr. said, pressing the lil ear piece he had.

"Wait Ozzie is picking us up?" Jace asked. "Uh uh I'm not gettin on ah plane with ah bunch penguins and a guy that flirts wit' my mom, not gonna happen!" Jace said with a southern accent.

"Shut up an' get in the vent." Callie said crawling into the vent, Jace followed behind her. Hmmm Callie isn't nice at all.

"Mr. Cobblepot is here." Bane- I mean Ben said looking out the window.

"Come on then!" Bailey shouted.

"Don't shout." demanded Riddles.

"You got no right to tell her what to do!" I snapped at him. He shot me a dirty look and made a motion showing us we have to go now.

On the plane it was crowded, but one girl in the back look quite snug and was playing cards. I walk over to her, but I got was a strange stare.

"Who are you hmmm do tell?" she said, her waist coat was wrinkled and her hair was messy, and her hat was placed behind her.

"I'm Jake." I said putting out a hand, she took it with her tiny gloved hand, her eyes were still narrowed at me. She shook my hand aware of any precautions. "Oh. I was thinking you were gonna kiss my ring. HAHAHA!" I laughed out, then she shooed me away. I was laughing so hard I was holding my side and hissing my Ss.

"Ssssssorry I couldn't help myssssself HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Just go to your seat." she snapped at me. I got back to my seat and Maxie wasn't very comfortable looking.

"Aww is Maxie missin' ole Vagas?" I asked witha grin.

"No I'm not!" he shouted.

"Don't shout!" RJ (I'm gonna call lil riddle RJ) said again. What does he have against shouting. Some penguins came out and I was calling them over, they just passed me up and went to the girl in the back.

"Here pengie pengie, heeeeerrre peeengie pengie." I said to the others coming out, with my hand out like a kid at the zoo, but they went to that girl in the back. "Why do animals like you more?" I asked.

"Because I own these penguins, the others are my father's." she explained, petting them one by one.

"Wait these are your penguins? Oh snap y-your penguins daughter aren't you?" I asked in shock. Max gave us a curious look.

"Oh did all the villains have children?" Max asked.

"Almost all, clay face didn't." Bailey explained. I chuckled at her.

"Scarface too! Oh an' an' Clock king, an' an' Black Mask, an' an'-" I said childishly but Bailey cut me off.

"I think he gets it." Bailey said slyly.

"Still very strange" he said uncomfortably.

We got to the old warehouse of ours, Bailey gasped when we got there...

WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!


	33. Bad news The end of arkham high

**Author's Note- **

**I am so so so sorry, but I am ending this fanfic. :( You guys can amaze me by continuing this fanfic for me, but I scone a horrible thing when I was writing this: I made stuff as I went. Now I am ending all of my fanfics, but don't worry fans I'm making more fanfics in the future. I'll have a new one posted soon**

**-Your fav author**

** Kittykiss1514**


End file.
